


Stressed Tears and Comfort

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [15]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Disney femslash, F/F, Femslash February, Flintscrabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Just some fluffy flintscrabble!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Ms. Flint finds herself breaking down into tears. She can't help but feel completely alone, until an old acquaintance decides to reach forward and comfort her, starting something new and wonderful.





	1. Stressed Tears

Ms. Flint was tired. She sat down in the bar and ordered a drink, and then two more. She didn’t usually drink, but she couldn’t help but feel stressed.

Her mother was very ill at the moment, and her work co to yes to pile up, showing no sign of a break. 

The drink in her hand was nearly empty again, but before she could bring herself to order another, her tears began.

She didn’t even realize she was crying at first. The realization that her mother might not make it through her illness hit her like a rock, and she slowly rested her head on her crossed arms. 

A few eyes here and there dropped on her but left her alone after a while. Except for one pair, that is.

Feeling embarrassed, Ms. Flint looked up and wiped her eyes, gazing around and trying to find the culprit who was staring. 

Right away, she recognized the dean of monsters university sitting across from her, no drink in front of her. Why was she even here? Ms. Flint couldn’t help but feel a bit irritated at the attention at first. But her expression softened when the woman smiled at her and began to walk over to her.

Sitting beside her, the woman ordered two light drinks and smiled lightly.

“Stressful day at work?”

The aquatic monster shrugged. “Kind of. That and some family business. It’s just a lot right now.”

Nodding the other monster took one of the drinks and slowly sipped it.

“How much did you drink?”

The woman found herself embarrassed again. She stared back ahead of her and shrugged again. “Too much for me.” Her voice was more quiet than usual.

“I figured. You’ve been here for a while.”

The two sat in silence for another half hour before the Dean stood up. “Do you need a ride home?”

Confused, Ms. Flint glanced at the empty cup where the other woman had been sitting. “I only had water, don’t worry.”

Smiling slightly, Ms. Flint nodded and followed the other out of the bar. Having someone beside her gave her a feeling of comfort. While the pain was unbearable, at least she didn’t have to suffer alone.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Flint decides to take her old friend out to coffee, hoping to thank her.

A few weeks passed from the encounter with the other woman, but Ms. Flint still treasured the memory. Her mother lived through the illness and was happily spending her day with her other relatives, and Ms, Flint was relieved.

She wanted to thank the Dean, but figuring out how was tough. Ms. Flint was in no way a romantic, but she finally decided on flowers, after taking suggestions from the fellow women in her office.

She found the office number of the dean and mailed a bouquet of lillies with a card inviting the other out to coffee. Sure enough, the two met up in a small cafe, chatting lightly about their jobs and sharing stories from their work, until the talk slowly died down and shifted into one about each other’s home life.

The moment the dean mentioned that she was single, Ms. Flint could feel a smile growing on her face. 

Maybe her life wasn’t perfect, but Ms. Flint was ready for a new beginning; and that new beginning was named Abigail Hardscrabble.


End file.
